V0.9.22.7
* New items: , & |Related = Release Notes v0.9.22.7 |Prev = V0.9.22.4 |Next = V0.9.22.9 }} PVP.net v0.24.15 * Upgraded Adobe Air to version 1.52. * Fixed some localization bugs and added support for non-English characters. * Adjusted how teams are balanced in matchmade games. * Fixed a bug where you could manipulate your runes in your rune book while on the rune combiner page. * Fixed a bug where some users could not see chat. * Fixed a bug where users could get over the max amount of runes from the grab bag. * Re-skinned password input screen for practice games. * You can now look up forgotten usernames and look up for change passwords using our website. League of Legends v0.9.22.7 Champions * Kassadin is an agile fighter with a focus of fighting casters and chasing down fleeing foes. * (Innate) ** Kassadin takes 15% reduced damage from abilities and transforms this damage into bonus attack speed. * (Q) ** Kassadin fires a void bolt dealing Magic Damage and silencing his target. * (W) ** Kassadin's physical attacks steal a percent of his target's mana, and he gains twice the mana drained from these attacks. * (E) ** Kassadin draws energy each spell he casts. Upon reaching 4 charges Kassadin can use Force Pulse to deal Magic Damage and slow enemies in front of him for 3 seconds. * (Ultimate) ** Kassadin teleports to a nearby location dealing damage to nearby enemy units. Additionally, multiple Riftwalks In a short period of time cause them to cost additional mana and deal additional damage. * ** Heal reduced to from . * ** Egg now has set magic resist . * ** Is no longer subject to global cooldown. ** Updated tooltip to fit the other toggle spells. * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 650. * ** Added a minimum stun duration of 1 second. ** Max stun duration reduced to seconds from 5. ** Now applies slow to the primary target (for when the stun duration is low). * ** Heal amount increased to level) (round down)}} from level) (Estimated)}}. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 20. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 315. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 320. * ** Now increases armor and magic resist while channeling by 30. * General ** Lore: Updated names * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 295. * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Is no longer subject to global cooldown. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ** Mana per level increased to 43 from 37. ** Attack range increased to 425 from 400. * ** Cast duration increased to from 2. ** Now has a bonus 150 armor while stealthed. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 310. ** Base health regen increased to 2 from . ** Health regen per level reduced to from . * ** Duration increased to 15 seconds from 10. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from 1. ** Cooldown increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Range reduced to 1450 from 1750. * Reworked ** Auto attacks lower the target's ability power by 25% (non-stacking). * ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 80. * ** Cooldown reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 16. * ** Now grants a bonus 5 ability power upon killing a champion (just like ). ** Has a new updated sound. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 320. Items * Slow increased by range to 30 from 25 (range/melee). * Slow increased by melee to 40% from 35% (range/melee). * Duration increased to from seconds. Added * +15% life steal * +40% attack speed. * Passive: 30% chance on hit to proc a debuff that increases the damage received from enemy champion attacks by 8 Magic Damage for 8 seconds. This effect stacks to a maximum of 6. Added * +30% attack speed * +55 ability power * +10 mana regeneration per 5 * +15% cooldown reduction * Slow duration reduced to seconds from 3. Added * +500 health * +500 mana * +80 ability power * Passive: After a spell cast, your champion's next basic attack reduces your target's movement speed by 35% for seconds. This effect can only occur once every 6 seconds. Doran's items & Gold per 10 sec items * Resell value reduced to 50% from 70% of original cost. Summoner Spells * Cooldown increased to 150 seconds from 120. * Duration reduced to 12 seconds from 15. * Sight range reduced to 1800 from 2000. * Vision is now blocked by terrain. * Cooldown reduced to 210 seconds from 240. * AoE heal reduced to 50% from 66% of total. reworked * While on cooldown, auto attacks deal a bonus 15 damage to buildings. Masteries * Damage boost to minions increased to +9 from a passive +6. Monsters * ** Global experience reduced to 145 from 250. ** Global gold increased to 165 from 125. * ** Armor increased to 30 from 5. ** Damage reduced to 35 from 45. ** Gold increased to 12 from 7. * ** Armor increased to 35 from 7. ** Damage reduced to 60 from 65. ** Gold increased to 35 from 22. Runes * Fixed tooltips. * Rebalanced rune stats (nerfed hp5/mp5/ Level 1 stats, rebalanced armor pen and magic pen). * Removed armor pen by Level and magic pen by Level runes from the grab bag and combiner. * Boosted static armor pen and magic pen runes. * Removed tier 1 and 2 gold/10 runes from the grab bag and combiner. * Changed tier 3 gold/10 rune to tier 1 gold/10. General * Fixed a few ability tooltips. * Decay timer increased by 1 minute. * First Blood gold increased to 150 from 100. * Fixed random Lua errors. * Movement speed soft capping: ** Minor soft capping threshold increased to 400 from 370. ** Major soft capping threshold increased to 475 from 450. * Melee DPS champions now gain magic resist per level. * Inhibitor turrets: base damage reduced to 210 from 226. * Field of view increased to 53 from 51. * Kill streak bounty: kill treak bonus per kill decreased to 20% from 25%. * Load screen no longer displays Summoner Level. * AFK timer increased to 8 minutes. zh:V0.9.22.7 Category:Patch notes